Throughout history, man has sought to provide apparatus for protecting limbs of bodies. The term "limb" or "limbs" generally refer to a part or member of an animal body, including the human body, distinct from the head. The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting a limb of a human user which is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for protecting a limb of a user from abrasions, scratches, punctures, slivers, heat and cold injuries, ultraviolet and other undesirable rays of the sun, and similar injuries to a limb of a user of the apparatus (collectively, "limb injuries").
The present invention is useful for protecting a limb of a user from limb injuries when engaged in work in connection with trees, shrubs, bushes, hedges and other plant and tree materials, including but not limited to pruning and grafting. The present invention also is useful for protecting a limb of a user from limb injuries during walking, hiking, climbing or other activities conducted in and around forested, planted mountainous and rocky environments. The present invention also protects a limb from limb injuries associated with installing and maintaining metal, wood, and other materials, including but not limited to barbed wire, razor wire, and fence posts.
Unlike currently available apparatus for protecting limbs, the present invention has the remarkable feature of remaining in a substantially stable configuration when worn and used by the user. The term "stable configuration" refers to the ability of the apparatus to retain and hold its original shape when installed on a limb, and remain in that substantially stable configuration during use. Unlike other protective apparatus for limbs, the anthropometrically formed structure of the present invention will not fall, droop, or sag when installed on a limb, yet does not require additional structural elements to hold the apparatus in a substantially stable configuration. Currently available apparatus for protecting a limb often require metal or plastic snap fasteners, elastic strips, and similar additional elements to maintain a substantially stable configuration.
Available apparatus for protecting a limb also require use of heavy plastic materials, Plexiglas, Fiberglass, metal and similar materials, either alone or in conjunction with other materials, to enhance the limb injuries protection capabilities of the apparatus.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus for protecting a limb from limb injuries during use.
Also needed is an apparatus for protecting a limb of a user that retains a substantially stable configuration when worn and used by the user. An anthropometrically shaped apparatus for protecting a limb is needed that does not fall, droop, or sag when installed on a limb without requiring use of additional structural elements to hold the apparatus in a substantially stable configuration. In addition, an apparatus is needed for protecting a limb of a user from limb injuries that does not require use of metal or plastic snap fasteners, elastic strips, and the like, to maintain a substantially stable configuration of the apparatus, or to provide protection against limb injuries.
What also is needed is an apparatus for protecting a limb of a user that does not require use of heavy plastic materials, Plexiglas, and Fiberglass, or other materials to achieve protection of the user from limb injuries.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for protecting a limb from limb injuries during use.
It also is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for protecting a limb of a user which retains a substantially stable configuration when worn and used by the user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that does not fall, droop, or sag when installed on a limb of a user, without using additional elements to hold the apparatus in a substantially stable configuration.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for protecting a limb of a user from limb injuries that does not require use of metal, plastic or other materials in components of the apparatus to provide protection from limb injuries or to hold the apparatus in a substantially stable configuration.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for protecting a limb of a user, and a method for making an apparatus for protecting a limb of a user which respectively are easy to use and to practice, and which are cost effective for their intended purposes.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of such an apparatus for protecting a limb of a user will become apparent to those skilled in the art when read in conjunction with the accompanying following detailed description, drawing figures, and appended claims.